Laura
by l-babiegirl-l
Summary: As numerous friendships blossom around a new Hogwarts student, the gang is thrown face-forward into new mystery and adventure, but will Laura be able to handle herself, or breakdown forever?
1. A Canadian Kiss

Chapter 1 : A Canadian Kiss

The morning sky was murky over Privet Drive as a young man walked out of a red-bricked house. This young man had his father's very messy black hair and his mother's vivid green eyes that shown clearly through the morning light. Looking around the garden, he seemed to be searching for something. Suddenly, he sprinted over to a rose bush. Passer-byres and on-lookers of this street would have been shocked yet curious of what he was doing. You see, Privet Drive is the most boringly and normal street, filled with the most boring and normal people, ever. They never would have thought talking to rosebushes was normal, but you see, that was exactly what the young man was doing.

"Hey Tonks" said the young man.

"Wotcher Harry," responded the bush, "how did you find me?"

"I saw the bush move."

"Oh...well...er...you can't stand here talking to nothing!! Get back inside the house!"

"No!' The young man named Harry hissed. "the Dursleys are being unbearable!'

"Harry you can't go out side now, you know it's-"

"_Not safe_." Harry grumbled. "I know, I know...but Tonks with you here, I don't have anything to worry

about, right?" Harry winked at the bush.

"I...er...now don't you start that with me! You know the rules!"

"C'mon Tonks, please let me stay out. Please, please, please!" Harry begged the bush.  
  
"Okay fine, but don't you tell anyone I let you, especially Mrs. Wheasly!"  
  
"Okay, but how is she? How is everyone? They haven't owled me in forever!"  
  
"Everyone's fine, Harry! I know you don't like being left out, but we just can't tell you everything"  
  
"I know" replied Harry, sadly.  
  
"Right, now Harry I need to go, it's Mr. Wheasly's shift now, and I really don't think you should talk to him, he wont be too happy" And with that Tonks vanished with a POP.

As Harry heard another POP in the bushes, he was sure that, that was Mr. Wheasly apparating to watch over Harry. True to his word, Harry didn't talk to Mr. Wheasly and acted as if he didn't know that he was there.

"Get in here!" snarled Harry's uncle Vernon from inside the house, calling Harry in.  
  
"What?" asked Harry really not wanting to go in.  
  
"NOW!" yelled his uncle.  
  
"Fine" sighed Harry as he stepped into the house.  
  
"The new neighbors just called and will be here in a few minutes. They're moving right next to us and on the phone they seemed like completely ORDINARY people!" Uncle Veron glared at Harry before continuing. "They are not to find out about YOU! And so you will be leaving right now! You can also tell your friends to stop sending those ruddy owls here! Now LEAVE!"  
  
"Where am I supposed to go?"   
  
"I don't know and frankly I don't care! NOW LEAVE AND DON'T COME BACK UNTILL 10PM!!" Uncle Vernon pushed Harry out the door.

So Harry had hours of doing nothing outside. Without knowing exactly where he was going, Harry started to walk to the park.  
  
When Harry reached the park he saw a girl who looked about his age, just sitting on the swing. Even though Harry was usually very shy around girls (except for Herms) he came up to her thinking that there was no point in ignoring her as they were the only people in the park.   
  
"Hey" Harry whispered, trying not to disturbed the girl.  
  
"Oh, hello!" The girl turned around to face Harry. She had gorgeous shiny brown hair that fell below her shoulder and curved under her breast. Harry looked at her and couldn't help but think how beautiful and full of life she looked. This girl also had chestnut brown eyes and a smile anyone could get lost in.  
  
The girl looked up at Harry and after a while of silence, "You know you can sit down if you want"  
  
"Oh, yea!" Harry blinked and sat down on the swing beside the girl.  
  
"Well, my name's Laura, I just moved here...about a minute ago" Laura extended her arm to Harry.  
  
"Oh, I'm Harry, I lived here practically all my life but you wont see me here during the school months as I will be at H..." Harry quickly stopped, remembering that this girl was a Muggle and doesn't know of Hogwarts. "I...I'll be at a boarding school!" Harry quickly covered-up his stutter.   
  
"Really? Yea, I'll be going to a boarding school too, maybe it's the same school!" Laura smiled.

Harry very much daughted that Laura would be going to Hogwarts.  
  
"What school are you going to be going to then?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh! Uh ... you know the one ... I uh ... I'm not sure actually! My dad told me I'll be going to a boarding school but he didn't tell which one! Yea that's it!" Laura blushed.  
  
Silence fell after this, and Harry never having to talk to a girl before, felt very awkward but glad for company all the same.  
  
"Soo ... why're you here if you just moved in, shouldn't you be helping to unpack and stuff?" Harry asked Laura, not really looking at her but past her because of how nervous he was.  
  
"Well um no, my parents didn't want me to get in the way and told me to take a walk. Why're you here?"  
  
"Same reason"  
  
"I thought you said you've lived here almost all your life!"  
  
"I did! They just told me to leave because our new neighbors are moving in and they didn't want them to know...uh they didn't want me to get in the way" Harry was again so close to revealing to Laura that he was a wizard! C'mon Harry you can't do that!  
  
"Oh! Really? Where do you live?"  
  
"I'm number 4 Private Drive, but don't tell my aunt or uncle I told you"  
  
"You're number 4?! Omsh! I moved in to number 2!!"  
  
"What?! We're next-door neighbor?"  
  
"I guess! This is great! My first day and I already made a friend!" Laura smiled even more at Harry, which made him blush deeply.

Harry looked down. He was taken by Laura saying that he was her friend. Harry had NEVER EVER had a Muggle friend before. Dudley would always scare them off.  
  
"So where are you from, Laura?" asked Harry when he was sure his face turned back to its normal shade of peach.  
  
"I'm from Richmond Hill, Ontario ... Canada" Laura added to Harry's quizzed look.  
  
"Wow you're from Canada? How is it there?" Harry thought about Hermione and knew that she would be so excited about learning of different cultures.   
  
"Well it's really different! I mean to us it's like people from Britain have an accent, but I guess to you I have an accent!" she laughed. "Also you have 'years' here but we had 'grades' and just the everyday things are so different! Like there it was always so spacious because Canada is such a large country with few people, while Britain is so much smaller with more people! I really miss Canada, but am also very excited to learn all about Britain and its people!" Laura got up and slowly started to walk towards private Drive. Harry followed.  
  
"My friend Hermione, she loves learning new things. She would be so happy to meet you, mind you she'd kill you with all the questions she'd ask" Harry laughed.  
  
"Hermione...she's you girlfriend?" Laura seemed a bit upset by this thought.   
  
"Hermione? My girlfriend? HECK NO! She's one of my best friends! My other one is Ron." Harry laughed at the though of Hermione being his girlfriend.  
  
"Oh!" Laura seemed really pleased in knowing that Hermione wasn't going out with Harry.   
  
"Are you going out with anyone?" She asked after a while not looking up at Harry. Harry looked at her for a while, the truth is no one has ever asked him that besides Cho and Cho really liked him then. Harry remember last year when he went out with her and how unpleasant it was. Did Laura want the same thing?  
  
"No" was all Harry said. Then, "You?"  
  
"No" she whispered. "Well ... I had a nice time talking to you Harry" she kissed him on the cheek [awwww wipes tear this is so sweet!]"Goodnight" and with that Laura ran inside number 2 Private Drive.  
  
Harry looked around him and realized that they had walked back to his house, and he too walked back to his house, all the way to his room and plopped onto his bed.  
  
The only other person who had kissed his cheek was Hermione and she was a friend. Then Harry remembered Cho and what happened in the Room of Requirements. Did Laura like him in that way? Or was it like a 'Hermione' kind of kiss...like a friend? But why had she asked if he was going out with anyone?  
  
Without taking his clothes off or changing into his pajamas, with the comforting thought of Laura liking him as more than a friend, Harry Potter fell asleep.


	2. A New Friend

Chapter 2 : A new Friend

"WAKE UP!!!" yelled Dudley in Harry's ear. "DAD WANTS TO TALK TO YOU! OH YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE NOW!" and with that Harry's cousin left Harry's room.  
  
It was 7 in the morning and the sun was shining through. Harry groaned and slowly started to get up. He looked at himself and was wondering why he was dressed in his day clothes when he remembered last night and Laura. He smiled with the memory.  
  
After showering and changing Harry walked down stairs into the living room where he was sure to find his uncle. Harry really had not clue what he had done wrong this time.  
  
"Get over here and sit down!" snarraled Uncle Vernon at Harry. Harry did as he was told.  
  
"So!" Uncle Vernon glared at Harry.  
  
"Yes?" asked Harry innocently.  
  
"Don't be innocent with me! You know what you did!"  
  
"No, actually I don't" Harry yawned.  
  
"YOU LET HER SEE YOU! YOU SPOKE TO HER! YOU GAVE HER YOUR NAME! YOU GAVE HER THIS ADDRESS! AND YOU BECAME FRIENDS WITH HER!!" yelled Uncle Vernon.   
  
It took Harry a while to realize that his uncle was talking about Laura.  
  
"She doesn't know" was all Harry could say in his defense.  
  
"She may not know yet but soon enough she might find out!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"SHE ASKED ME IF YOU WERE ALLOWED TO GO VISIT HER AND HELP HER UNPACK HER THINGS!!" Uncle Vernon took a breath before continuing. "YOU BECAME FRIENDS WITH HER!"  
  
"So?"  
  
Uncle Vernon just glared at his nephew.  
  
"We are a welcoming family to ORDINARY people and if you do not go it will seem rude..." Uncle Vernon calmed down a bit.  
  
"So can I go then?" Asked Harry hopefully.  
  
"Don't you dare tell her anything!" And with that Harry's uncle left the room. Harry took that as a 'yes'.  
  
Without having breakfast, Harry set out across the lawn to Laura's house. He noticed that the door was open but before thinking of stepping in [manners Harry, manners] a man came from the backyard with a lawn mower.  
  
"Hey, you must be Harry! I'm Jim, Laura's dad, she told me a lot about you!" Jim extended his arm and shook Harry's.

"Er hello yes my name is Harry, I'm very pleased to meet you!" Harry responded innocently.  
  
Jim just laughed in Harry's face! "Harry just 'cuz I'm and adult doesn't mean you have to be so formal with me! I like having as much fun as you or the next kid!"   
  
"Er, 'k then" Harry right away knew that this was one of those 'cool' dads.  
  
"Well Laura's room is upstairs on the right" And with that Jim started mowing the lawn again.  
  
Harry walked upstairs to Laura's room and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Someone yelled from inside. Harry walked in and gasped at the room he was in. He had never been in a girl's room before and thought it would be all pink and girlie, but it wasn't!  
  
As Harry looked around he saw that the walls were painted light yellow and the curtains and many other things in the room marched the walls with light yellow. There were pictures on the walls and large bed was in the center. He liked this room.   
  
Laura looked up from her bed. She was reading a magazine. Harry realized that she yelled before because the stereo was turned on its max. This was weird since Harry couldn't hear it when he was outside her door. But then he remembered that you could sound proof the room with magic. No wait she'd have to be a witch!

"Hiya Harry" Laura smiled at him and turned off the stereo.  
  
"Hey Laura....er Laura how come I couldn't hear the stereo from outside your room?" Was she a witch or not? Harry thought.  
  
"I ... er ... these walls are really thick!" Laura blushed a deep red and looked away. "You can sit down" she pointed to a place next to her.  
  
As Harry walked over to Laura's bed, he noticed that the magazine she was reading had a moving snitch!   
  
Laura noticed that Harry was eyeing the magazine and made to hide it, but Harry with the reflexes of a Quiddich[p] player got the magazine before Laura could do anything to stop him.  
  
Harry looked at the cover and his eyes widened as he read out loud: "Quiddich Dream"  
  
"It's something my friends and I made up it's nothing at all!" Laura grabbed the magazine from Harry's hands and shoved it in her closet.   
  
"You're...you're...a...a...witch!" Harry stared at her. This was going to be great! He now had a new friend from school!   
  
"A what?" she asked tensely. "A witch? Ha!" she laughed nervously.  
  
"It's okay you know, I'm a wizard" Harry smiled at the look Laura gave him.  
  
"You are?" she asked a bit frightened at the idea of a Muggle finding out she was a witch.  
  
"Yup! And your parents must be a witch and wizard too because you're underage to soundproof this room!" Harry was so happy that Laura was a witch!  
  
"Yea my dad is but my mum's Muggle" Laura was still a bit shocked.   
  
"So you gonna be going to Hogwarts right?"  
  
"Yea, you go there then?"  
  
"yea I'm in Gryffindor, do you know what house you're going to be in?"  
  
"No not yet, but my dad was a Gryffindor and since you're a Gryffindor I hope I'll be there too!"  
  
And the conversation carried on like that. Harry and Laura talked for over an hour about Hogwarts, Quiddich, Canada, Hermione and Ron, and Malfoy and Voldemort.   
  
"Harry, Laura! It's time for lunch!" A female voice came from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh look it's already 12! We better go eat I'm starving!" Laura quickly got up and went down stairs to the kitchen, as Harry followed.

When Harry walked downstairs and into the kitchen, he got his first glance of a middle-aged woman (probably Laura's mom).  
  
"Hey Harry. I'm Stephanie, Laura's mom. Laura has told us so much about you!" Stephanie shook Harry's hand in greeting. [The reason I didn't describe Jim nor Stephanie is cuz I want u to use urn big imaginations and make them up your selves! good luck!]  
  
"Mom! I did not!" Laura said angrily at her mother.  
  
"O sure sweetie! All you said was 'what a nice guy that Harry is'!" Stephanie laughed.  
  
Harry could see Laura blush wildly.   
  
"What are we having for lunch then? I'm starving!" Jim came into the room rubbing his tummy.  
  
"Pasta, and it'll be ready in a minute. Laura help me set the table will you?" Stephanie replied getting the pasta.  
  
"Harry wanna help?" asked Lauara. And so Harry helped Laura set the table. Harry felt great. He was completly welcome in this house and these people didn't try to be all formal and polite with him but instead treated him like a friend. 'This is going to be the best day of my life here at my aunt's and uncle's' Harry thought.  
  
After the table was set, everyone enjoyed a warm lunch. They talked of Hogwarts, England, Canada, and many other things. Harry told them about his aunt and uncle and how they thought that they were ORDINARY people and that's how they should keep it at! Harry told them how evil they were.  
  
"Wo you sound a lot like Harry Potter with his evil relatives!" Laughed Jim.  
  
"Er ... I am Harry Potter ... with evil relatives" replied Harry. He braced himself to hear their gasps and their eyes darting to his scar, but it didnt come! He wa so releived.  
  
"Oh ... er, cool ... I guess" said Lauara.  
  
"Well Harry did you get your things from Diagon Alley yet?" Stephanie tryed to change the subject. Harry remembered him getting his things with Ron and Hermioni.  
  
"Yea I went with my friends 2 weeks ago, did you guys go yet?"  
  
"No we haven't, we were thinking of going now. Do you think you wanna come and show us around? We can tell your aunt we took you to some park" Jim said.  
  
"yea I wanna go with you guys. My aunt wont want to be rude to ORDINARY people so she'll let me go" Harry got excited at the thought of spending his day in Diagon Alley with Jim, Stephanie and Laura.


	3. Trouble at Diagon Alley

Chapter 3: Trouble at Diagon Alley

After lunch Harry, Jim, Stephanie, and Laura used floo powder to get to Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry showed them all around the alley and told them all the stores. After a while Jim decided they should split up and so Harry and Laura went to get Laura's school things while Jim and his wife just shopped around. They were to meet at 6 where they would have dinner at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Harry decided that Laura should first get her robes for school and so they stepped into the practically deserted store.  
  
When Harry walked in he noticed a tall blonde, pale boy getting his dress robes fitted.  
  
"Oh hello Potty. Not with weasel or that Mudblood are we? Oh look who it is. Harry has got himself a girlfriend!" Draco eyed Laura with great interest.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend!" snapped Harry.  
  
Laura knew that this boy must be horrible but since she didn't have anything against him yet, greeted him.  
  
"Hey I'm Laura. I just moved here from Canada. I'll be going to Hogwarts with you guys soon." Laura extended her arm to shake Draco's. Surprisingly enough he shook it.  
  
"I'm Draco, 6th year Hogwarts, 16, single ... and looking" Draco winked at Laura.   
  
Laura taking the hint replied coolly. "16, single NOT looking" With that Harry couldn't help but laugh at Draco's face. He seemed wildly disappointed.  
  
"Well of course you're not, with Harry at your side. If you were to meet me for a drink you'd be looking!" Draco smirked at Laura.  
  
"You're absolutely right!" said Laura. Harry was very shocked and disappointed but Draco just smirked at Laura. "You're right I would be looking ... looking at your ugly face!"  
  
Harry laughed so hard! [go Laura!]  
  
"What are you laughing at potty?" Draco starred at Harry. But before he could answer the owner of the shop came up to Laura and started fitting her. Harry decided to sit down on a chair beside her and couldn't help but like Laura even more now that she told Draco off. She was so brave!

After Laura got her robes (during the time Draco had been eyeing her the whole time) she and Harry left to buy the rest of Laura's school things. They had walked by some of Harry's friends from school including Dean, Neville, and Colin and to Harry's disappointment Cho Chang.  
  
"Er ... this is Cho" Harry introduced Cho to Laura.  
  
"Hey I'm Laura!" Laura didn't know about Harry and Cho last year so she was very warm to her, while Cho was giving Laura 'the evil eye'. Trying to make Laura jealous and angry, Cho started flirting with Harry.  
  
"My Harry you've changed quite a bit over the summer! It looks like you've grown more muscles, perfect for Quiddich this year." She stroked Harry's muscular arm. It was true Harry had changed a lot over the summer. He had grown a foot and had gotten abs and muscles in his arms. Someone might go as far as saying that Harry was handsome!  
  
Cho kept on flirting with Harry for over 20 minutes and it was getting Laura very angry.  
  
"Well I see you and Laura are together, you two going out?" But before Harry could answer a simple 'no', Laura kissed Harry on the lips and replied for him.  
  
"Yea we are, isn't that right sweetie!" She nudged Harry in the ribs.  
  
"Er, yea we are" Harry really liked that kiss. It was much better compared to the wet one Cho had given him last year.

After this Cho seemed a bit less interested and more agitated at Laura. She tried to even kiss Harry! But Harry leaned back and said that he and Laura had best be off to get the rest of her things.  
  
"Sorry about that, I had to do something for her to stop flirting with you like that" whispered Laura as she and Harry walked away from the disappointed Cho. No one had ever rejected Cho before! And she was going to do something about it!  
  
Harry and Laura walked in silence until Harry had the nerve to say something.  
  
"Er, so since we're done all the shopping, do you think you want to go get an ice cream or something before we meet your parents?  
  
"Sure" Laura smiled, and they walked to the ice cream parlor.  
  
What Harry and Laura didn't realize was that Draco Malfoy had done his shopping as well, and was following them at a distance. No one had ever rejected a Malfoy! And he was going to do something about it!   
  
After paying for their ice cream Harry and Laura sat down to enjoy it and have a nice chat. Draco also paid for his ice cream and sat right next to Laura.  
  
"So how's my lady doing now?" Draco leaned in to kiss Laura but she tilted her head to the side so Draco kissed air.  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh at the look that Draco wore.  
  
"Back off Draco!" Laura said at him.   
  
Draco ignored her comment but instead put his free hand around Laura and forced her to kiss him!  
  
Harry had to something! So he got up and pushed Draco off Laura and onto the floor yelling,  
  
"Stay away from her Malfoy!" and with that he and Laura left to find her parents in the leaky Cauldron.


End file.
